Alternate Universe
by Shinrin-kun
Summary: In one world, Sasuke is a great shinobi from the leaf village & extremely fortunate with love and many other things. In another world, Sasuke is a High School teacher who's not very fortunate at all. What will happen when an unknown enemy swaps them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. And that applies to future chapters._

* * *

><p><strong>Parings:<strong> SasuSaku :: Others (Minor)

**Summary:** In one world; Sasuke is a great Shinobi from the leaf village and extremely fortunate with love and other things. In the other world; Sasuke is a High School teacher who's not very fortunate at all. What will happen when an unknown enemy switches them?

.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The very first thing his onyx orbs could see was the clear blue sky, appearing much more brighter due to the sun up above. The strong wind felt cool against his bare arms, indicating the season's change and the sun rays helped calm the chills that crept up his back.

He enjoyed it. Having the breeze brush his messy hair every direction, but there was something he couldn't quite place. Something didn't seem right.

The Uchiha had come back from his mission already, so sleeping it outside was something he couldn't comprehend. Last he remembered, once he had come through the doors of his humble adobe, he had graciously passed out on his bed. He had been too exhausted, enough to be unable to remove his battle gear. The newly gained scars were gone already, so was the deep gash he had on his leg.

Sasuke sat up abruptly, summoning up his memories of the night before. Looking around he came to the conclusion that he was no longer in his house. Instead, he appeared to be on top of a building.

"Where the hell am I?" Sasuke muttered as he slowly stood up on his feet. "and what the hell am I wearing?"

No longer on his Anbu uniform, instead he was wearing black sleek pants and a white button shirt with a silky crimson tie. On the ground was the jacket that matched his pants.

He couldn't remember ever buying something like this, no one in the village wore clothes like this. So he would have to guess that he was either dreaming or…

'_Did Sakura experiment one of those crazy genjutsu on me again?' _he thought in annoyance. It wasn't the first time it had happened. Instead of grabbing Naruto as a guinea pig, it was always him, Sasuke. Probably she knew he would never lay a finger on her if she did, but it still bugged him that she dared practice on him. Although this time it was quite different, the illusion felt extremely real to him and his Sharingan wasn't really reacting to the _genjutsu_.

The door to his left began to rattle violently, he guessed that door led him to the way down, but lord knows what weird world was he trapped in.

"Sasuke-teme!" the obnoxious voice of his best friend boomed from the other side of the steel door. "you better get back to your class, your students are quite a handful and Sakura-chan can no longer fit the injured in her office"

'_Students? Sakura's office? What in the world–'_

"Sasuke-teme open up already!" said man didn't wait to be told one more time and opened the door to reveal his very pissed off friend. "now get your ass to your classroom! They're beating the crap out of each other and Sakura-chan is getting pissed!"

"Where is Sakura?"

Naruto gave him a look like he had grown another head, but replied to his question none the less. "In her office, like usual. But if you don't want her up here to drag you down to your class by the duck ass hair style of yours, then you better get down there now"

Sasuke didn't flinch at the warning. His fiancée would never do that, the rosette was too in love with him to ever harm him. So something was off.

His clothes, what Naruto was saying, even Naruto's appearance was abnormal. A suit very much like his own except his was a dark orange, almost brown and a dark chocolate tie.

If this was a genjutsu, then Sakura had done a very good job in making it creepy.

Sasuke was still in shock to notice he was being dragged down the stair and through an empty corridor. Naruto was going on and on about Sasuke's students and how he should at least manage to place some order before disappearing to the roof.

"Your girlfriend called by the way" he said in between his ever lasting lecture. "she said you better report back today or else. Seriously dude dump that Karin already or at least pay more attention to her, she keeps calling all of us when you neglect her"

"Karin? What are you– I would never date her!"

"Dude, you have for the past three years. Now stop acting weird and pick up the pace" the blonde concluded, taking a sharp turn left with Sasuke in tail.

The Uchiha was too confused to even summon up anymore questions for Naruto, but they were still there. How is it that he is dating Karin if he's engaged to Sakura? Knowing Sakura she would of never made an illusion like this, no matter how much she wanted to torture him with it. It would of basically been self torture for her.

How was it that he got here in the first place? His injuries, they were gone.

His attire had been changed.

Naruto made zero sense, like always actually.

He had basically no data over the place he was in right now.

Only one person came to mind and it was the only person he wanted to see right now. Genjutsu or not, she probably had the answer.

"Where is Sakura's office?" Sasuke asked once they stopped walking, guessing they probably reached their destination to the Uchiha's class. The students were quite noisy as well, even if the thick door was all the way closed.

"You can make a visit later, right now control your students"

Sasuke frowned "I need to see her now because this," he looked around to emphasize what he was talking about "is not normal. I don't know this place, or any one inside that room. I would never date Karin and Sakura is my fiancée, you know that well since you will be my best man."

Naruto's face went serious for a second "If you're on drugs Sasuke, I swear to kami that no matter how much of a friend you are, I'll still fire your ass" the blonde replied in a voice that just didn't fit his personality. Quite scary when you came to think about it.

"What? No, no! This is got to be a genjutsu and you are in on it with Sakura!"

"A what?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"Never mind, tell me where Sakura is!"

The blonde knucklehead didn't seem like he wanted to cooperate in the first place.

"You know maybe seeing Sakura isn't such a bad idea. You can ask her to check your head in case you fell on it"

"Hn, whatever. Where?"

"Teme, I'll look after your class but you better be back soon" the blonde muttered angrily not even bothering to tell Sasuke where to go, he just disappeared through the door, yelling profanities at his students who suddenly went quiet.

If that was truly a school, then Naruto was not giving a good example as an adult role-model.

He hadn't been told where the rosette's office was, but he had a feeling as to where.

Back in the ninja academy, if a student was injured they had to be immediately rushed into a medic quarter. So in here it was a nurses office, and much like in the academy, it had to be in a location where students and teachers could get to fast. Sasuke technically ran to the first floor and through the corridors looking for a door that could indicate him Sakura's whereabouts.

Down the hall, past the front double doors he guessed would lead you outside the school, and to the left of a door that was the Principle's office was his destination; Nurse office.

Genjutsu or not, he had to go back to reality. Naruto might of thought he was crazy, but Sakura wouldn't. She would try to help him out.

"Sakura!"

The sight before him made him stop cold on his tracks. Naruto had said she had been kept busy thanks to his injured students, but these students she was checking up on didn't even have a tiny bruise on them.

There were around twelve students in her tiny office, half of them sitting on the chairs that were situated against the wall, the rest standing near the seated students. The rose haired nurse's attention was directed to one of the boys that sat on her table, a stethoscope grazing his back and changing position.

That specifically wasn't what shocked him, what was disturbing was that all the boys had a dazed look to them as they gazed at the young nurse dreamily. Sasuke would of sworn he even saw one of them salivating at the view of her back side.

He growled possessively, something that happened out of reflex most of the time. Successfully, he attained half the boy's attention, that is including the one she was currently checking up on. The young boy's sudden reaction was enough to alert Sakura that someone else was in her room. She turned towards Sasuke, taking the stethoscope from her ears and placing it back around her neck.

"I hope you can keep them controlled from now on, Sasuke" said Sakura, in one of those threatening tones he came to know so well. All the boys suddenly turned their attention to her once they heard her voice, completely ignoring their teacher near the door.

If he needed to act like a strict teacher to them, then so be it. He really had no time to waste around in this world, even if his Sakura looked absolutely stunning in a white nurse's outfit.

Sasuke cleared his throat, glaring directly at all the boys in the room. A growl formed at the back of his throat as he spoke threateningly "All of you better be back in the classroom before I get there, that is if you all don't want to spend detention after school for an entire month with me"

Who knew that got through them, because he only saw the trail of dust after them, leaving Sasuke and a very shocked Sakura behind.

"And yet you still wonder why most of your class disappears before they reach your classroom in the morning" Sakura giggled.

Music to his ears, really.

He turned to close the door and lock it, pulling down the blinds before turning quickly towards the pink haired woman and pinning her against the wall. Sasuke glared down at her, drinking in her shocked reaction. She acted slow and before she knew it, he was already nuzzling his face against the crook of her neck.

He breathed in slowly the sweet scent of her perfume, taking the liberty upon himself to softly nibble the tender flesh of her neck. She reacted quickly to this and attempted to push him away, although to no success whatsoever.

"You know I don't like you experimenting your genjutsu on me. And never the less when you add a really creepy Naruto into the concoction" Sasuke threaded his fingers through her silky long hair with one hand, his other kneading her hip and pulling her closer towards his body. She could only press her hands against his chest to put some distance, even though minimal. "try that on him, I'm sure he'd love to swim around in ramen land"

"W–What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, I came back from a mission in a weak state and the first thing you do is fool around with me" a low growl erupted from the back of his throat along with his accusation. He pushed his body roughly against hers, pressing his lips harshly to hers and effectively silencing her indignation. She thrashed and tried screaming against the kiss, anything to try to get him off her. But nothing appeared to work.

This was something she never really expected, at least from Sasuke. She couldn't really understand what was wrong with him or why he would even kiss her in the first place.

Again she tried to free her arms from in between their bodies, but he simply pulled her closer, deepening and shocking the poor woman further when his tongue suddenly invaded her mouth.

It truly felt awkward. His tongue playing around with her own. His hand groping her thighs, ever so slowly dragging towards her rump, leaving a burning trail behind. Another massaging the small of her back, guiding themselves to nestle in her pink hair and pulling her closer if possible.

It absolutely felt wrong to feel his soft lips, his warm tongue and to smell the strong yet pleasant scent that was him. To Sakura, he was off limits and forever taken by a woman who would never leave his side. And that to her, loved Sasuke with a passion and didn't deserve any of this.

Her mind was fogged by his kiss, a very passionate kiss in fact. But not fogged enough to make her forget how to knee someone in the gut in case of emergency. And trust her, this was an emergency.

And so she did. Leaving and not caring about Sasuke who was down on his knees gasping audibly. Sakura took this time to recover her breath, with all might glaring daggers at him as if that could help the situation.

"I don't know what the hell has gotten into you, but you have a girlfriend who's very much in love with you!"

"Why the fuck would I date her?" Sasuke shouted back, glaring up at the flustered girl with dark eyes.

"Don't ask me that, you should know," she scoffed, " you two look really happy and this was just wrong"

"I would never date her, plus this is all your fault for experimenting on me!"

"Now you're blaming me?"

"Yes I'm blaming you!"

"Hah, that's rich! It's no one's fault that you want to ruin your life but your own. So please get that stick out of your ass and start taking responsibility for your actions!"

Sasuke nearly forgot how to breath, with his chest puffed up and eyes as wide as diner plates he didn't look at all menacing to Sakura because the girl only glared back.

He didn't say another word, only left her office in a rush, feeling like the biggest jackass in history.

It was clear to him now that this was no genjutsu and that the Sakura back there was not the same he knew and was engaged to. Only one thought boggled his mind as he ran away from the school.

_If this was not a genjutsu, then where am I?_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_To be Continued_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

**A/N**_:_ This marks the ending for this chapter & the beginning to a new story.

Review s'il vous plaît! ;D_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

.

CHAPTER TWO

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

His eyes traced the thin crack on the pale ceiling with mock interest. The hypnotizing plip-plop sound of the rain tried it's best to lull him to sleep, but the pain on his leg was greater. A couple of times did he actually manage to close his eyes an concentrate on finding a bit of comfort, only to have the waves of pain distract him from said concentration and force him to heed the seriousness of his condition.

Last time he tried to move, which was just a few moments ago, he lost the battle against how uncomfortable it actually was. And with a grunt, he fell back on the soft warm covers, only to stare at the ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Sasuke tried to make memory as to how in the world it could of happened and as to where the hell he actually was. But he didn't recognize the place, nor could he remember how he got there to begin with. He just remembers going up to the school's rooftop to get some air, since his students where finishing up a test. It was a habit of his to leave them when they worked so he could refresh his memory.

So when he got to his sanctuary he sat against the school's cement water tank, staring longingly at the sky like usual. Something he had picked up from a lazy friend of his.

He might of fallen asleep. He thought.

But that still didn't explain how his whole attire changed, or how he was now injured as if he'd just come out of a battle and how the weather outside had drastically changed from nice and sunny to dark and rainy. What he wore appeared very much like a uniform, although he knew as a fact that the military didn't use clothes like it. So perhaps a secret organization? Pfft.

It was silly to even think this, but Sasuke briefly wondered if someone kidnapped him and did all this to him. From stripping him and changing him to the rare clothing and beating him up while unconscious. That thought flew out the window when he remembered that he was actually a light sleeper and that he didn't feel any different as if someone had knocked him out.

"Could I be still dreaming?" he muttered to himself, slowly reaching for his injured leg. He immediately flinched in response, his hand trembled when it came into contact with something cold and sharp. Moving the object only put him through even more pain on that particular area.

The man gave up, looking sideways he could clearly see his blood staining the blue covers. The object appeared to be poking out from one of the belt compartments that was wrapped around his midriff.

He concluded that if he was still dreaming, he wouldn't be feeling this much pain. The fresh cuts along his arms and legs where nothing, only that one on his leg gave him the biggest problem. Enabling him to even sit up so he could nurse himself.

Sasuke was ready to roll out of bed so he could at least drag himself to a hospital, but the sudden slam of a door coming from what he guessed downstairs, stopped him immediately. He listened intently to the soft footfalls approaching in his direction, soon the door opened widely and the sight alone made all the blood go to his face.

There she was in all her glory.

The girl that took a huge amount of space in his head. The young beauty was removing her doctor's coat, leaving her in a form fitted red shirt and white mid-thigh skirt. Slowly she untied her long hair from the messy bun she had made to let the loose curls fall free behind her back. It was then she noticed him laying on the bed in an awkward position, also the small pool of blood forming on the blue covers.

Sasuke held his breath when she immediately ran to his side, just to tenderly touch his injured leg and gasp her concerns that originally fell on deaf ears.

"I've told you to go to the hospital when you're badly injured, Sasuke-kun" the girl spoke softly, with her fingers gingerly removing the rags away from his deep cut. He was just too shocked to reply to her, so he settled for simply nodding.

This girl. Actually, this beautiful naïve woman was the cause of everything going awry in his life.

How many times had he wanted to get her attention?

Way too many that he lost count. But the girl, after getting over her crush on him from back in their school days, never again saw him as anything else but a friend. He tried flirting, testing his abilities at their fullest, but no response. In desperation he tried to reach her with other methods. The biggest error in his life was getting with Karin.

He thought that maybe, just maybe, Sakura's feelings for him would awaken when she saw them together.

But no, it didn't work.

The roseate only ended up scolding him when he ignored his redheaded girlfriend, demanding he paid her more attention. But really, the only thing he wanted to do now was get rid of the annoying woman that refused to leave him.

His stupid tactic didn't work.

Sakura was just never going to see him as something else than friends, and so he was having a difficult time in trying to get used to that.

Back in high school, everything seemed so much easier. He was the heartthrob of the school and everything came to him, he never had to go looking. But the real life was different, because growing up makes you think otherwise and who you thought was irritating through your whole childhood actually comes to be your entire reason for existing.

How he regretted many times insulting her.

Rejecting her.

Taking her for granted.

How wrong and stupid he was.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called, lifting a brow in question to whether he was alright.

The way she looked up at him actually affected the Uchiha. Her small hands were working on his zipper, so she could remove his pants. That alone made his face flush crimson and pull away instantly from her as if the action alone bothered him.

"What are you doing?"

She gave him a small smile with a quirk of her pale eyebrows. Slowly crawling after him so she could resume. Sasuke touched the edge of the bed, moving no further so not to fall off. It was then that the girl skillfully grabbed onto the flimsy fabric and pulled it off completely, leaving the embarrassed Uchiha in just his black silky boxers.

Her emerald eyes immediately showed concern when she registered the gravity of his situation. The cut was deep, but it wasn't anything she couldn't fix.

Sakura reached again to touch his injury, coming to a stop when his hand gripped hers tightly.

"I have to heal your leg or it will get infected"

"I can do that myself"

Sakura giggled in response to his stubbornness, "No you can't silly"

It shocked him when she easily brushed away his hand.

The roseate jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom, a moment later she emerged with a small white box he presumed was the first aid kit. She kindly asked him to lean against the fluffy pillows she had piled up, to which he unsure complied. Then she continued by helping him remove his white vest, telling him she needed to check on any other injuries he might have. In the end, Sasuke was left in only his dark boxers and sleeved wife beater.

It was really hard to get over her if she was this close and pretending like she's something more to him. It was almost like she was his girlfriend.

He played with that word in his mind for a bit.

Girlfriend.

How nice would it be if she actually was. The thought alone almost made him smile.

He was then interrupted when a pale green glow began to form near his injury. Looking closely, the glow actually came from Sakura's hands.

Sasuke jolted back against the pillows in attempt to pull away from her glowing hands which stopped immediately when he dragged himself backwards. His dark eyes never left her small delicate hands that just moments ago glowed a faint viridian.

"Sasuke-kun stop moving or I'll mess up" she told him sternly and with a tug, he was back in place and the glowing resumed.

He was beyond shocked. This couldn't be possible!

A myriad of questions plagued his mind about how it was not humanly possible. People's hands didn't glow!

The uncomfortable feeling and painful sting was gone, leaving his leg without feeling. She had the needle ready, which she used to skillfully stitch his deep cut.

Minutes later, Sasuke was still in shock.

Her hands began to glow again, healing the swelling of the skin until it looked as if it was almost healed.

Over the next half hour she worked on bandaging his wounds and cleaning up some cuts so they wouldn't get infected. Through the entire time, Sasuke looked ready to leap out the window, which didn't go unnoticed.

Sakura finished her work with a big smile on her face.

"I'm sure you haven't ate, I'll go fix you up something really quick"

She made her way out of the room with the small first aid kit in hands. He heard the footfalls get farther away then stop, it was then he guess she had reached the kitchen.

What she could do still had him baffled, but he came to the conclusion that if it wasn't for her, he'd probably gotten his leg infected. Even though the greatest question of them all still remained freshly imprinted on his mind.

_How did all this happen anyways?_

There had to be a reasonable explanation as to why her hands were glowing. Why he was even injured in the first place. Why of all people, Sakura was the one next to him and not the irritating Karin. Everything had a reasonable explanation and he was mind set on finding out the current occurrences.

"I talked to Ino today," Sasuke jumped at the sound of her voice, looking wide-eyed at the woman he didn't even hear walk up back into the room. The roseate observed his odd behavior with an amused smile, since it wasn't everyday anyone could see the Uchiha Sasuke act abnormal. "she told me she will be in charge of the flower arrangements"

Sakura poured him some warm tea after she set the tray on the nightstand with a couple of onigiri. With a smile, she offered him the tea and waited until he took at least a sip of the brew.

"It surprised me really, she had been distant and this change made me happy," Sakura's smile disappeared after she handed him one of the onigiri. Her emerald eyes were distant as they stared into space in deep concentration. "but it still feels like she's not all into it"

The conversation didn't seem to make any sense for him, so he chose not to speak and let her finish. Sasuke opted to eat and listen, maybe then he will learn what actually had happened to him.

"I think she resents me"

Sasuke stared back in confusion when the roseate observed him intently.

He immediately swallowed the bite, "Why?"

"Because of you"

"Me?"

Sakura looked down at her lap in that moment, her eyes glassy with unshed tears which she refused to let free. It was that moment Sasuke realized this conversation was far more serious than what it initially sounded, and that he needed to carefully work on what he would say next.

"Sasuke-kun you know I love you very much and that nothing would make me happier than to marry you," Sakura briefly bit her bottom lip as a set of crystalline tears rolled down her flushed cheeks. She didn't look up when Sasuke instantly sat up on the bed, but merely clutched tightly onto the wrinkled blue covers. "but it's hard to go through with it when I know that my best friend still loves you"

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke-kun I just– "

It's been a long time since he's last seen the young woman cry. That's why he was surprised that her unhappiness still affected him so, and thus, he couldn't stop himself from suddenly embracing her.

It made him immensely happy to hear that she loved him, but it tugged at his heart to learn that she felt troubled because of her blonde friend. To learn that for her to be happy, her childhood friend would be miserable. It seemed to destroy her and Sasuke didn't like it one bit, he didn't like it that Sakura wanted to put a pause to her own happiness so that her friend would get over him. Sasuke really didn't know when the blue-eyed blonde even started liking him again, since the last time he checked the woman was happily dating one of his anti-social friends.

Sasuke didn't want to think further about it, nor did he want to understand.

All that mattered to him in that moment was the fact that the girl he loved reciprocated his feelings.

"I love you too, Sakura"

It didn't matter either that she had actually stopped crying in that specific moment.

After all, he didn't know that was the first time the roseate had heard him say those words.

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_To be Continued_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**A/N: **Thank you to those that reviewed! I deeply appreciate it and I will try to update as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

.

CHAPTER THREE

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**::Konoha City::**

.

.

"Who in the world falls asleep in the street, hm?"

"Apparently him"

Sasuke felt the seat under him move. He was in a vehicle, since he could hear fast paced music play loudly. His head rested against someone's shoulder he couldn't really see clearly due to the darkness in the car. When his support started talking again, he decided to close his eyes again and wait to see if he recognized his voice.

"What did Kouchou-sensei say, hm?" his pillow support inquired in a mocking manner.

Another man next to this one corrected the question, sounding less sarcastic. A smooth soft voice this guy had in contrast of the other's. Sasuke surely didn't know that voice.

"It was actually Sakura-chan who called me"

The young Uchiha immediately recognized that voice. It haunted him, there was no way he could ever forget _his _voice. Onyx eyes suddenly snapped open, staring with wide eyes at the silhouette of the man driving. When he made a stop in front of a red light, he turned sideways to whisper something to a man next to him. That man he didn't ever meet personally but recognized from bingo books as Hidan. The silver haired man laughed along with the one that offered support to his head, Sasuke later recognized that one as the crazy blonde he fought once, Deidara.

"My, my, what did she actually say, hm?" the loud blonde gasped when he suddenly felt the young man shift against his shoulder. "He's awake!"

Itachi looked from over his shoulder at his brother, a taunting smirk on his tired face.

"Next time, try making it all the way to your apartment" he said before turning over his attention to the wheel, moments later the light turned green.

"Mom says she's been calling you since morning. Why haven't you answered?"

Itachi looked down at his buzzing phone, not seeing how his younger brother glared furiously in return at the mention of their mother. "Speak of the devil, it's her. You answer"

The small black device was thrown over his shoulder at Sasuke, who clumsily caught it in his hands. He felt a lump in his throat when he saw the smiling image of his mother on the bright screen. Moving and breathing became a sudden difficult task for him, plus he didn't know what to do with the small object.

"Aren't you going to answer?" Itachi asked with a hard tone. He was looking at his brother's reflection, taking in how awkward he was behaving.

"Just press this button, hm" the blonde male next to him pointed to the green dot, but it was in that moment the buzzing ended and the screen read _1 missed call_.

"Oh well, you call her back, hm"

Once Deidara told him this, the phone started buzzing again with the image of Mikoto appearing in the screen once more. Not debating more about it, he pushed the green button and instantly heard the voice of his mother.

"Itachi-chan?"

"Mom?" Sasuke muttered, the device closer to his face.

"Sasu-chan?" he heard her gasp, "Oh, Sasu-chan, I have been calling your phone since morning! Are you alright? Are you coming over for dinner tomorrow, honey?"

In the car, everyone was quiet and when Hindan started snickering; the quiet red head seated behind him smacked his silver greasy head. Itachi's phone was loud enough for everyone to hear, it's also amusing to Itachi's friends the way his mother speak to them. The only person that could understand them was Sasori – whose mother also smothers him at all times, so he completely understands the Uchiha brothers.

Once they reached their destination, Itachi turned on his seat and snatched the phone from his mute brother. Mikoto was talking none stop, enabling the younger Uchiha to respond any of her never ending questions.

"Mother, we'll see you tomorrow at dinner. I'll drag him there personally"

Itachi shot his younger brother a questioning stare. Everyone got out of the car, deciding then to wait outside the apartment building until Itachi was done. The loud blonde was stretching his arms, ridding them from their numb state. Same went for Hidan, w ho took it a notch further and cracked the joints on his neck to sooth the cramp invading his stiff shoulders.

The man briefly stared at Sasuke form the corner of his eyes. They strained over to Itachi; who was still busy talking to their mother– probably filling her in about Sasuke. For the first time he noted how Sasuke hadn't reacted as they all expected at first. The younger man always had a knack to get mouthy with them, specially with him and Deidara.

"You OK there junior?"

Sasuke turned to Hinda quietly, Deidara and Sasori were mutely waiting for his reply. They also noticed Sasuke's radical change.

"I'm fine"

"I hope you really are" the elder Uchiha spoke irritably from behind him. He stuffed his phone inside his pant's pocket after he was done deleting the missed call. "father is annoyed that you keep making up excuses every time mom wants you to visit. Really Sasuke, what is your problem?"

"I'll be there tomorrow" Sasuke appeared honest but Itachi didn't really buy it. He's heard his brother say the same many times and in the end it's Itachi and their father who have to comfort an upset Mikoto. Itachi simply shook his head as he walked past them and into the building.

The short trip to the sixth floor was quiet, aside from Hidan's fake coughing and Deidara's constant fidgeting. The elevator door opened to a long bright hallway. A dark gray carpet covered the entire floor, small intricate lamps hung from the walls for each ten feet and door. There were only six doors, indicating that the complexes were actually spacious. They all stopped at the very last one, close to the window that looked down at the busy street bellow.

"Your key"

"What?" Itachi rolled his dark eyes but repeated the question none the less. "I don't have one"

The door to Sasuke's apartment burst open a moment after before Itachi could face palm himself. Much to the males distaste, Sasuke's girlfriend stood at the door with fake teary eyes. It was only Hidan who voiced his dislike for the redhead, although that still earned him a nudge on the side by Sasori.

"Sasuke-kun I was so worried about you!"  
>Karin pouted her thick crimson colored lips, wiggling her body and batting her caked eyelashes as if the act could make her look any cute. Sasuke flinched at the sight though, but it was his brother who beat him to the punch.<p>

"What are you doing here?" the older male questioned as coldly as possible. It was no secret that Itachi hated the redheaded female, specially since the woman had the guts to act extremely disrespectful towards his mother when they first met.

"Why hello to you too Itachi-niichan!" Karing winked at him, only getting amused by the fact that the man looked sick to the stomach when she did.

The woman threw herself at the young Uchiha; her black short shorts riding up even more and her white thin tank top hiking up higher. She pressed her ruby lips to his jaw, as well as the rest of her body to his own.

Even Hidan, who was a ladies man, found her unattractive. He and Sasori looked away at the sight of her.

"Get off me!"

"But Sasukins!"

"You heard him you leech" Hidan growled. The male group pushed past them so they could walk inside the not so small apartment which Sasuke paid with his paycheck he got from the school as a teacher.

Hidan dropped himself on the quaint navy blue couch, plopping his boot clad feet on the cherry wood coffee table. A grumpy blonde sat besides him, doing the same with his feet but folding his arms in a dignified manner. Itachi and Sasori remained standing behind them.

Their mood only got gloomier when the annoying woman walked back in with Sasuke, still possessively latching onto his arm. She went on and on about her day without a care in the world if her handsome boyfriend actually paid attention to her or not.

"I need to speak to you Sasuke" the elder sibling glanced at Karin, "In private"

"Hey skank, at least be a descent host and get us some drinks!"

Karin's face heated up in anger at what Hidan had called her, but left to the kitchen none the less.

Sasuke mused this was probably normal in this world. Because he had no doubts this was another world; the question was how he ended in it. In the shinobi world there were few methods to jump through universes, he just doesn't remember meeting them directly. He did notice though, his life here was exceptionally screwed up.

Comparing to his life before, this place made zero sense. As expected though.

Itachi dragged him inside what Sasuke presumed was his bedroom. Small but cozy. Plain white walls with a few pictures hanging from them, the queen sized bed in the center against the wall covered with dark blue bed sheets. There was a small dresser to the side and a desk beside it where most of his supplies for school were, along with his black laptop. On the floor, by the foot of the bed was a red duffle bag, and a tacky purple tote bag on top of it. It didn't take him long to realize that the luggage belonged to Karin.

Itachi looked down in disdain, not long after noticing the woman's belonging as well. His face contorted once more in annoyance.

"Why did you bring her to live with you?"

Sasuke remained quiet at this.

What was he supposed to say? He was sure as hell that he would never, but that couldn't apply here now could it?

His brother sighed when he got no response.

"Don't bring her to dinner tomorrow"

"Why?" Sasuke blurted out.

"Because I don't want her near out mother, that's why. Or have you forgotten how much of a bitch she acted towards her?"

The younger Uchiha tried to keep calm, although inside he was a burning rage.

"It's ridiculous of her to be jealous of our mother. She aught to be grateful that father didn't kick her out of the house personally– she'd be in a coma as we speak"

That was enough for Sasuke to conclude that whatever Karin did had been absolutely horrible. He even wondered how he agreed for Karin to live with him, let alone still be in a relationship with her.

After the small fit, Itachi calmed a bit. He dropped a firm hand on Sasuke's shoulder, squeezing lightly. Mostly to calm himself before he could say something else.

"Just don't bring her" he told him, "I may not like the fact that you're dating her, but at least don't bring her to family meetings anymore. I know that she's probably the reason as to why you don't visit our parents anymore, but at least try to phone mother. She's worried about you and even though he doesn't say it, father is too"

His jaw clenched at the information, unable to speak for a moment. Sasuke nodded stiffly, "I'll call her more often"

"Good" Itachi smiled as he patted his brother's shoulder again, "Well, we'll let you rest"

They turned to leave the room, only to stop by the door w hen Itachi spoke again, "By the way, do you know if Sakura-san is currently dating anyone?"

The younger brother immediately stiffened at the mention of his actual lover. He didn't turn to look at his brother, but knew that he was looking at him with expectation.

"Why?"

"I want to know" Itachi replied nonchalantly.

Sasuke glanced back at him who was now leaning against the closed door that led them to the living room. He was looking down at his feet with mock interest, hands buried in his dark pants' pockets. Habit of his apparently.

In this world, he was with Karin– for some unknown reason. And if Itachi was interested in Sakura, that meant they talked to one another often. It made him feel squeamish, knowing that the woman he was supposed to marry sparked interest in another man that wasn't him. Specially his own brother.

"I'm not sure"

In truth he wasn't, but now that she was mentioned, Sasuke wanted to know as well. His brother nodded knowingly.

"I guess she will need to be asked"

Sasuke was left alone in his room, wondering exactly what he should do. His parents are alive, but he seems to have a distant relationship with them.

His older brother was alive and not a psychotic killer or hopeless pacifist.

But he didn't have her. Sakura; his former annoying fan girl and always loyal girlfriend.

An unknown feeling crept inside him at the thought of not being with her.

He just wasn't sure on what he should feel anymore.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**::Hidden Leaf Village::**

.

.

Sasuke did not get a wink of sleep the night before.

Obviously, with his long time crush hugging him so intimately he could hardly move.

He remained like a rock; stiff and unmoving. Embracing the moment with absolute gratitude.

The young woman had fallen asleep in his arms, hugging tightly onto him with a big smile on her pretty face. Sasuke was of course grateful that she stopped crying over her blonde friend, thus not giving it much importance to the fact that he couldn't disentangle himself from her grasp. But he thought over it, what she had said that is.

Sakura spoke of their wedding after she was done crying.

Of how many things she still had to do for the ceremony which was only a month away. She sounded so excited, even more when she informed him that in the morning they would be going on another date before the wedding.

Sakura had been upset before that their only real date they had was cut short due to a mission. With his and her constant missions, they never got the time to have outings like normal couples. But she had asked for permission to leave with him, since he had just arrived from an A ranked mission and Tsunade agreed to let her have the day off.

Sasuke tried to catch onto what she had said, merely nodding each time Sakura mentioned something he didn't know of. Moments ago he had come to the conclusion that nothing that was going around him was normal or made sense to him, but he was content. It would sound crazy if he informed Sakura that he didn't have any recollection of ever getting engaged with her or that he was even a ninja. That would just hurt her and it would make him look bad.

"Where do you want to go eat, Sasuke-kun?"

He glanced down at the girl, dark brows rising in question. Sasuke then remembered he didn't know what places there were, so he sighed and shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Anywhere is fine"

She nodded with a small smile as she finished wrapping his feet with bandages. Slowly she stood up, only to seat beside a fidgety Sasuke. Dark eyes shifted nervously from her to his feet, unsure of what to do. Sakura's smile only widened.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing!" Sasuke squeaked when he felt her breath close to his neck, refusing to turn back to face her. It was obvious her face was close to his and he really wasn't sure what he would do if he looked at her now.  
>A moment passed until he heard a soft sigh from her, since he didn't feel it again near his neck, Sasuke knew it was now safe to face her again.<p>

"You've been acting weird Sasuke-kun. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

He nodded his head as a reply, taking a sharp intake of breath at the same time for courage.

Kami-sama, she was so beautiful, specially when she looked at him with those big sparkly eyes of hers. Rosy cheeks accentuating her soft porcelain skin and smooth cherry lips forming a cute irresistible pout.

His head snapped again to the opposite direction as he also tried to shove away the idea that ran past his mind that specific moment.

"Sasuke-kun?"

_I want to kiss her..._

A frown formed at the thought. Sasuke was sure a younger version of him would be slapping him back and forth, reminding him that this was Sakura he was thinking about. And that he needed to cool down because he was out of character.

In midst of his inner battle, the Uchiha failed to realize a certain green eyed woman had walked around to face him directly. With the palm of her hand she gingerly touched his flushed cheeks as if checking for his temperature, then his forehead.

The hairs at the back of his neck stood, once he registered how close she was– he instantly jumped back again and away from her tender touch.

"You feel a little hot, maybe you're coming down with a cold"

_She's _your_ fiancée after all._ _It would be alright that even she wouldn't find it awkward. _

The man nodded to himself. A confused Sakura about to ask him his condition, came to be interrupted by Sasuke's warm lips; which shyly pressed against her on.

It didn't take her long to respond to his kiss and to take it up a notch.

Her delicate hands tangled in his dark silky hair, only to pull his face closer to her own as much as possible to deepen their kiss.

Numbly, she tried to remember when was the last time they have kissed like this, not minding the pecks and quick kisses they gave each other in front of others – mostly due to him not wanting to. The sad reality told her that this was actually the first time, this was even the first time he initiated something with her.

In closed doors, she always tried to be loving, in the end he would give in- probably remembering that was what couples did. And at last he would get carried away. She didn't know how many times has Sasuke tried to get her in bed with him, but to no apparent success. Sakura had stated clearly that she wanted to wait for their wedding night, wanting her first time to be special. He understood for the most part.

This Sasuke– now on top of her– wasn't the Sasuke she was getting used to before.

When she felt his wondering hand slip dangerously lower down her hip and to her bottom, the roseate began to squirm from under him. Pushing him away by his shoulder, she actually succeeded on stopping their make-out session.

Sasuke stared down at her with dark quizzical eyes.

She blushed a pretty shade of pink as she looked away from the adorable face he was making. A tortured little boy having his favorite toy taken away.

"Y-You seem to be feeling fine now, c-can we go now?"

Sasuke's charming smile had her nearly hyperventilating. He sat up, not bothering to fix his messy dark hair. He offered her a hand which Sakura gladly took, and pulled her to her feet with him.

"Let's go eat first." he announced, now much more confident with himself. "I'm hungry"

Sasuke was sure he would be fine now, at least when it came to Sakura. He'll try to take in any other surprises with an open mind.

They stopped at the front door, where their shoes were neatly stacked next to each other. He noted the funny style to them; open toed sandals. Also slightly heavy on the feet.

He slipped on his black sandals, and silently followed his lovely fiancée towards the door. She turned for a moment only to wrap a black scarf around his neck, which was already covered by the thick cloth of his turtle neck wool shirt.

"It's cold out there" the girl informed him as she also adjusted on her own red scarf. Emerald eyes briefly wondered down his form, only to rest on his dark pants that seemed to be missing something.

"You're not bringing your weapons?"

"What for?"

"Never mind" she shook her head, deciding it was best to just forget it. What she found curious was that he didn't even bring his katana with him, Sasuke was one of those few ninjas that took his weapons with him everywhere, even if it was to a reunion with friends.

When Sakura opened the door, Sasuke nearly jumped off his skin when a random person flew past over their heads. He hopped from the building across from them to the next one and then the next, until he was lost from sight. Shortly after a group of four men flew past them again, going in the direction the other one had before.

He looked down at his feet flabbergasted, telling himself over and over that he was just hallucinating and that he did not just see people fly overhead. Having an open mind obviously didn't work, when everything he knew as a teacher hadn't prepared him for this. Sasuke turned over to Sakura for an answer, but only found her frowning at the direction where the group went.

"That Naruto must of done something again"

They walked in silence until they reached a small welcoming joint, the door to the place was wide open so both could feel and smell the delicious warmth of food with in.

"I have been dying to come here, Tenten told me they have the best dango in Konoha"

Sakura's emerald eyes gleamed at the thought of the delicious food.

A small slim woman greeted them in and showed them to their table at the back of the place; most private. Meanwhile Sasuke took note on how some of the people within the restaurant began to shoot deadly glares at him. If looks could kill, he would of dropped dead on the spot. Other guests just didn't seem to care about his presence.

One old woman in particular voiced out her dislike for him, downright even insulting Sakura as soon as they sat not so far from her.

Her trembling wrinkly hands were formed into tight fists under the wooden table, the olive green table cloth did nothing to hide the fact she was pressing so hard.

She had such a firm hold on her chopsticks, Sasuke swore they would soon break. Weary blue eyes glared harder on him when the old woman noticed he was looking at her.

"That damn traitor, how can he walk in here so gallantly after all he's done" her rough voice didn't waiver as she spoke. A younger woman next to her quickly began shushing her in panic, trying her best to not glance back at the Uchiha.

After that, Sasuke shifted uncomfortably on his cushioned seat. Still being able to feel the hard stare poke holes through his head. It really did make him uncomfortable to be stared at by so many people when he himself knew nothing about what got them so fired up.

"Don't let it bother you"

At the sound of Sakura's voice and amazingly soft touch to his hand, Sasuke could finally relax a bit. Sitting less rigid on his seat, he grabbed a hold of her small delicate hand, trying to distract himself by running the pad of his thumb on Sakura's smooth skin.

"You should only care about the acceptance of your friends, not some random old lady with nothing better to do in her life but gossip"

The Uchiha looked at her from under dark lashes as he took in gladly her comforting words, even if he didn't know why he should even be comforted.

"I know you don't like people to talk about your past and I support you" she spoke softly so only he could hear, her warm hand smoothing away a few strands of his dark hair that had fallen over his eyes. "and like Naruto told you before, _I will kick anyone's ass that dares to mess with you_"

After that, they ate without caring that people were still looking.

They had a fun time chatting with each other for nearly two hours.

Well, Sakura more than Sasuke– considering he didn't even know what to talk about.

She informed him that while he was away for his Anbu mission– whatever that was– she had learned a few tricks from Rock Lee that she wanted to show him. Amongst many other things related to their wedding and work.

As the day passed by, they enjoyed their time together by going into random shops and buying trinkets that would capture her attention. Like one for example, they had gone inside a clothing store where she found a black kitty cap for the winter. She had tied the long thick yarns with black pompoms in the end under his chin, forming an adorable ribbon. Sakura was surely surprised that instead of getting angry, the handsome Uchiha had only cornered her against a wall to kiss her silly. To complete her shock, he bought the hat and did not remove it at all through the rest of the day. He only decided to ignore the curious stares from people. To show her support, Sakura bought herself a white kitty hat to match his own.

At the end of the day, when the star exploded sky caught their attention. Sakura had walked them to a remote part of the village where the river that ran through Konoha began to enter the borders. It was a small clearing with very few trees around, best of all; they had a great view of the night sky.

They laid down next to each other in comfortable silence, with their fingers entwining together as they watched in fascination nature's beautiful show.

Now Sasuke can honestly say that today had been the best date he ever went on.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The following morning, Sasuke woke up alone and cold on the huge bed he shared with his beloved. On top of her pillow was a note that explained to him that she had been summoned to the hospital by Tsunade and that she left breakfast made for him.

With a resigned sigh, the semi-groggy man dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom where he proceeded with the typical morning ritual. He dressed in his dark clothes, very similar to the one's from the day before. Not like he could vary since his wardrobe wasn't all that colorful.

He skipped to the kitchen, amused that he could jump from the very top of the stair case– of about ten steep steps, and land perfectly on his feet. Although not enjoying the cold surface of the wooden floor against his bare feet once he landed on the living room.

In the kitchen, he found his breakfast on the middle of the table, appearing absolutely appetizing through the plastic cover. Sasuke wasted no time in eating what his lovely fiancée had made for him; the delicious fluffy pancake practically melted inside his mouth, tasting the sour-sweet jelly in delight. It was something simple, but rightfully done, and he obviously appreciated that she took time to even cook for him.

In the midst of extraordinary bliss, a loud knock broke through his temporary paradise. He had opted to ignore whoever it was, but the knocking was persistent and was beginning to get extremely annoying. Who ever it was, he or she had absolutely no manners.

The young man quickly made his way to answer; after all, the faster they leave, the faster he can return to his breakfast. He yanked the wooden door open, nearly bringing it off its hinges. Sasuke had no time to react before he found himself pushed back inside the house with arms tightly wrapped around his neck and glossy lips pressed persistently against his own.

The young man stared wide-eyed at the one and only, Ino. His mind turned turbulent, his insides churned unpleasantly. It felt so wrong to be kissed by her and on the place he knew was reserved only for Sakura. In an instant, Sasuke had pushed her away, only to glare at her with angry onyx eyes that expressed nothing but rage. He swore he felt something change in them, feeling his eyesight shrink for an moment. There had been probably some change, since Ino gasped in surprise. Or it could be that she had never seen him that pissed before.

The moment passed just as quick and the blonde woman was once again closing in on him with angry lustful eyes.

"You told me you were going to cancel the wedding" she spoke shortly on a sultry tone. Her fingers tauntingly ran up his now stiff arm. "I'm tired of waiting Sasuke-kun, so either you tell her now or I will _gently_ break it to little Sakura"

Out of impulse, he'd grabbed a firm hold of her slim pale neck. Shocked blue eyes stared in fear at him by the sudden aggression. He felt the change in his eyes again, but decided to ignore the strange feeling in them this time.

Her words echoed in his head, the teasing manner in which she mentioned Sakura's name pissed him off immensely. Sasuke's hold on her neck tightened, welcoming the odd feeling of pleasure in watching her struggle.

"I don't know what your problem is, but listen to me carefully because I will not repeat myself: I will _never_ leave Sakura, I _love _her. And if you or anyone else tries to hurt her in anyway, I will kill that someone slowly and as painfully possible"

Ino sneered at his words, her hands holding tightly onto the one holding her neck. In an instant he had released her, the cold glare in his face never wavering.

"I know you don't love her," Ino wheezed while smoothing her palm over the slightly bruised skin on her neck. A mocking smirk formed her lips when she saw him flinch, not for the reason she was thinking though.

"You told me– you moan my name when we make love" she continued tauntingly to whisper close to his ear, by now confident that he wouldn't do anything else to her. True enough, he felt immobile and repulsed by her proximity.

Sasuke couldn't remember. He couldn't summon up any memory of being with her. But then again, he guessed he didn't have to.

The moment he woke up to this strange place, was the exact moment Sasuke realized nothing was the same anymore.

To his life before and to his life now, the poor confused man didn't know what to make of it or decide what was real. One thing he was certain of, and that was how he felt about Sakura. If he made a mistake in being involved with Ino, he would assume the consequences instead of being a coward.

What he said before, he meant it. No one would harm his pink-haired lover, not even him.

Albeit being so sure of herself, the sudden dark aura that emitted from the Uchiha still startled the blonde. Her glossy lips twisted into a crooked smile in a failed attempt to hide her discomfort. She still highly believed that she had complete control over him, even if he said otherwise.

"You better leave and do not look for me again," his eyes bothered him again, although what he liked best was the result they had over Ino. He scared her, whether she tried to hide it. "I will not let you manipulate me or hurt Sakura with your venomous words"

Ino glared in return and even though her act was beginning to falter, she didn't want to feel intimidated by his now bleeding eyes.

"I'll leave" she ground out with a bitter smile, "but you better break your engagement or I will open my mouth. And believe me, my word has more credibility than yours. She will hate you!"

Ino didn't wait for his reply, she was gone before Sasuke could retort. One thing was for sure from Sasuke's part. Now that he's tasted heaven, there is no force on Earth that could even bring him back. He'll fight for Sakura.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_To Be Continued…_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N: **Thank you for reading and for reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

.

CHAPTER FOUR

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**::Hidden Leaf Village::**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

The dead silence in the room only made Sasuke feel uneasy. He wasn't sure about leaving the apartment or at least peek his head out the door, mostly in fear of bumping into Ino.

What the blonde woman told him still racked his brain, the mental images were obviously disturbing. What he couldn't come to comprehend, was that if he longed for Sakura for so long, why would he go after her best friend.

It made no sense to him since the rose haired girl was all he could ever think about.

Forming a more united family with her was now his ambition.

Growing old with her and be surrounded by numerous cute little grandchildren.

But more importantly; listening to her say how much she loved him everyday, at every moment of his life.

If he had that, Sasuke was sure that he would never trade it for anything in the entire world.

Much less for a manipulative woman like Ino. He never liked the woman, he never did. Sai had been the poor unfortunate soul that got himself tangled in her elaborate web of lies and sin.

In this place, the tables turned and instead it was Sasuke who met his demise with the blonde female.

Perhaps this wonderful dream he thought he was living in, was beginning to crumble and in the end he will live his worst nightmare. He couldn't expect for everything in life to be all peaches and cream, but the terrible deeds he's done against Sakura didn't really add up.

Sasuke didn't know who to turn to for answers, he felt stranded in this place with strange people. It was as if his entire memories from before were just dreams and just now he was taking in reality. It sucked, this whole situation had its ups and downs. He thought everything was wonderful by just having Sakura by his side, but the situation only got difficult when Ino appeared in the picture.

Sasuke was so confused and tired.

The plip-plop sound of the rain failed to distract him. The lone Uchiha laid down on the bed with his eyes tracing the crack on the pale ceiling in apparent tranquility.

"How am I going to tell her when I don't even know what actually happened?" Sasuke asked out loud, not really expecting a reply. "I don't want to lose her"

How to answer with the truth when she asks him how and why when he didn't know it himself. What ever it is that happened between him and Ino, he didn't know all the details. Sasuke could remember nothing of his life; it was pretty much as if he stepped into the life of a complete stranger. An unfaithful man who took what he had for granted.

Had he always been a loving boyfriend?

He had to guess not, after remembering how confused Sakura had been by his _strange behavior_ as she called it. Then that probably meant he was a cold person towards her and other people.

This only made him angrier to think that he could have been better to Ino rather than his fiancée. More loving, tentative and caring. That he could have been intimate with another woman while on a relationship with Sakura.

What could have him do such things? What?

"Ugh! Was I fucking high when I did all this crap?" an angry growl formed in his throat when he couldn't form any words to apologize. He turned to a side and grabbed one of the fluffy pillows to his face, holding down the need to scream out loud, Sasuke placated himself by performing a countdown in his head. Perhaps he would need to start over again, this time from a higher number because ten seconds weren't enough to cool him down.

His mind was lost in seventy–four; mind gone numb and fuzzy when the words that Ino spoke to him bounced inside his brain.

"…_you better break your engagement or I will open my mouth. And believe me, my word has more credibility than yours. She will hate you!"_

Hate him.

Sasuke didn't want for that to be the result of confessing. He didn't want to be despised, not by her of all people. But what intrigued him the most is that Sakura would believe the Yamanaka over him, the fiancé. Sure Ino was the best friend, but it appeared as if their relationship wasn't precisely the strongest at the moment. What with Sakura believing that Ino is not at all convinced with their marriage; which she was right. Still, what the blonde had said didn't make much sense to him.

"I knew there was a reason why I never liked her…"

"Who?"

Sasuke immediately sat up in bed to stare wide-eyed at his rose-haired fiancée. She had obviously just entered the room, her bag pack she carried to the hospital with her spare clothes on the floor near the door.

Sakura lifted a pink brow when she didn't receive a reply right away. Swaying, she made her way slowly towards him until she towered over his stiff form, soon falling down on his lap and cradled her face in the conjuncture of his neck.

"You're tired"

The young woman slowly nodded in reply. An arm snaked around his neck to pull herself closer to his body. The act only made him smile; Sasuke hadn't known her to cuddle. But he wasn't about to object, the male wrapped his arms around her lithe form and rested his chin on her bare shoulder– nipping at her soft flesh.

"You didn't answer"

"Hn?"

A content sigh escaped her lips when his own warm pair trailed further up her neck. Sasuke closed his eyes to the feeling, slowly massaging her back in small circles until she turned basically into putty in his arms. Her limp arms dropped from around his neck, only to rest on his chest –hands smoothing over the hard muscles there, absolutely loving the feeling of how they clenched from under her touch.

"Were you talking about me?" she murmured at his ear, nipping his earlobe softly. He briefly smiled at this.

"No, I was annoyed at some random crazy lady"

At that moment Sakura could only think that another villager must of bothered Sasuke about his past; once again. The pink haired female pulled back from her lover, snaking her arms around his neck again and effectively wrapping her legs around him so she straddled completely his lap. She gave him a soft peck on the lips before gazing into his onyx eyes in a way that Sasuke has never been looked at before by anyone.

Her emeralds showed so much love that he felt his heart about to explode. In a good way, because he felt in that moment the luckiest guy alive.

He leaned closer to her until their foreheads were touching, the hazy look in her eyes encouraged his next action. Emerald eyes fluttered shut with his kiss; a sweet caress, sweeter than anything she's ever tasted before. Softer than soft petals: enticing, sensual, loving, full of feeling.

Sakura hummed happily as she replied to his tender touch just as eager. To the fullest enjoying the rare moment.

Nimble fingers thread through silky dark locks, entwining and pulling him closer. She loved the feeling of his lips on her own, the passion her lover put into what could have been only a simple kiss.

She moaned his name, as he her own in response.

Sasuke groaned at the sensation of her small warm body being pressed intimately close to his own. Dragging a lone hand up her smooth thigh painfully slow until it came in contact with the elastic end of her biker shorts. Then down again; repeating the action. Memorizing the texture of her smooth ivory skin.

The Uchiha later realized his pink lover wasn't as tired as she had initially said. The roseate had suddenly pinned him down on the bed, pearly teeth nipping at the skin on his neck until she left a mark. After a while, fully satisfied about her handy work, Sakura removed herself from him with one last kiss to his lips.

A giggle escaped her mouth when he groaned in protest. His lips pouting, begging she resumed their moment. Although in the end, Sakura declined with a smile, even though he had begun to tug at her skirt to ease her forward.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun, I got to take a shower"

The sudden devious smile that lit his face startled her for a moment, she could only guess his lewd thoughts. The young medic had to specify just how many people could go into the shower before he could get his hopes up.

"Alone Sasuke-kun" with that she ran inside the bathroom to avoid falling prey to his adorable pout. It was practically obvious the medic wasn't about to comply to his requests, knowing fully well where their activities would lead to.

While the pink woman took the longest shower in history. Poor Sasuke sat at the edge of the bed with the same gnawing problem.

Now more than ever did he not want to tell Sakura about Ino.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The following morning he woke to Sakura's feathery touch on his cheek. She was brushing his stubborn dark locks behind his ear, only to giggle at how they sprung back into place. It was a fascinating discovery that the longest parts of his silky hair could curl if twisted around her finger. She had obviously done just that when his bangs refused to stay put.

Sasuke remained still and silent while she did this; enjoying to the fullest the peaceful moment. Although giving himself away when his eyes shifted and his lovely fiancée noticed. The rosette plopped herself up on her elbow, she then leaned closer to him and pecked him on the cheek next to his now dissolving dark curl.

"Good morning"

Before she could pull away, he had weaved his hand through her soft hair and pulled her down for another kiss. This time pressing his warm lips to her own pink ones, "good morning"

"Are you going to train today?" Sakura hummed against his smooth lips, but the only answer she got was another kiss.

"Naruto is been wanting to train with you since yesterday, Sai got sick to the stomach already; too many ramen invitations"

"The dobe can wait," he smirked down at her before dipping down to peck her lips, "I rather spend my time with you"

"Sorry to disappoint you Sasuke-kun, but tonight I'll be out of town with Tsunade-shishou. She has to run some personal errands, I thought it would be good for me to tag along in case I see something of interest for our wedding night"

"Fine, I'll baby-sit the dork"

She laughed, "He's been bragging about some new technique he learned, you guys better try not to go overboard on your training because I will not be around to heal your boo-boos"

"Tch"

Sakura rolled out of bed, her fiancé following suit behind her as she walked inside the bathroom to get ready. She growled in frustration when she couldn't straighten her mane, grabbing the attention of her lover who stood bemusedly behind her.

"I swear I'm temped to cut it short again"

"Don't," he said almost immediately, "your hair looks really pretty"

"It's such a hassle in the mornings though"

The Uchiha threaded his fingers through her rosy hair, disentangling the stubborn knots with his fingers gently. He took the wooden brush from her and began brushing was he had undone, proceeding to do the same with the others after.

"I remember my mother always had the same problem, so she'd ask me to brush the back for her since she couldn't see it herself"

His words had Sakura paralyzed and speechless. After all it wasn't often that Sasuke spoke of his parents and when he actually did he was never in the greatest of moods. She bowed her head in silence, allowing him to relate the moments he had spent with his mother.

"I wish I could of done more for her, I mean I'm not the best of sons, but I love her"

"I know Sasuke-kun"

His fingers finished threading through the last knots, with a smile he brushed the curls until they straightened down against his palm. Sakura's hair was easy to brush, she just wasn't very patient.

"I'm sure she'd be glad to meet you," he remembered his mother's words about Karin and suddenly he realized that meeting Sakura as his girlfriend would have been a thousand times more appealing to Mikoto than meeting Karin. He could only imagine the way these two would get along, they were practically similar in attitude that Sasuke was sure his mother would love Sakura.

Once he was done he found himself hugged tightly by his rose haired girlfriend, the wet spot on his chest alerted him that she was actually crying. He dropped the brush on the sink and held her flushed face with his hands, only watching how Sakura just tried to force back her tears.

"Why are you crying?" Sasuke asked flabbergasted by the sudden waterworks.

Sakura in the other hand couldn't really summon up the words to speak to him. Specially now that he was enthusiastically talking about his mother. Something she'd never witnessed before.

"Sakura?"

"Nothing, Sasuke-kun," Sakura bowed her head so she could discretely wipe the tears away, she only looked up and smiled at him when she made sure she wasn't tearing anymore. "you know how weird I am"

"You're not that weird" he smirked at her. Taking the moment to kiss her softly on the lips, "you're perfect"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Thankfully Sakura had walked with him to the training grounds, for he would of found it extremely awkward to ask her for directions. Their blonde teammate was already there, practicing on his taijutsu with Rock Lee. Both sweaty males waved at Sakura as she left Sasuke there with them and told him to wait until they were done with their spar so that the Uchiha could begin his training with Naruto.

About fifteen minutes later, Naruto was on his back gasping for air and Lee was doing his happy dance that consisted of jumping around with his arms in the air screaming at the top of his lungs "GAI-SENSEI!"

Only did Naruto's annoyed grumbles halted the green youth in his screams.

"This was a great warm-up, Naruto!" Rock Lee boasted, with a goofy smile on his face. The Hokage wannabe threw him a _'are you crazy?' _look, but didn't manage to say anything in return this time. The need of air was greater. "I shall leave the both of you to continued your training. I will be continuing mine, by walking around the village a hundred times on my hands!"

"You…go do…that" the blonde gasped for air, swatting his hand after him.

It left Sasuke wondering though. On how far he could actually get on his hands.

Them being done, the Uchiha hopped to his feet when the Kyuubi container stood with his arms behind his head and stretching his limbs from their sudden numbness. He didn't know what to do, but when Lee said spar, he supposed they had to fight hand to hand.

"Sasuke…" said male turned to him, just in time for the well aimed fist to the face. Hearing his nose crack under his fist, gave Naruto the satisfaction, but not enough to make him smile. He shook the Uchiha's blood from his fingers, swaying on his feet as he looked down on his friend with a menacing glare on his face.

"What the–"

"Don't you dare play stupid, teme!" Naruto interrupted with a tone the Uchiha hadn't heard coming from the blonde in a long time. It meant that he was obviously very pissed. "How could you kiss Ino!"

"I–"

Sasuke felt like he'd swallowed nails. He couldn't look at his friend in the face, but only managed to drop his hand from his nose to lay numb beside him.

"And to top it all in Sakura-chan's house? You idiot!"

Naruto had seen them.

"Naruto, I–"

"No!" the blonde took a step back, holding his fist tight to his sides. Probably from jumping at his friend and beating him to a bloody pulp. "I knew you were cheating on Sakura-chan, Sai told me on our mission which is why I rushed back early. What he failed to tell me is that you were cheating on her with Ino!"

Now, he felt like the biggest jerk in history.

When he looked into his friend's angry blue eyes he felt like he was shrinking on the spot. And perhaps Naruto didn't want a silent reply, he turned and growled to the ground a couple times before turning back to his friend.

"I warned you about hurting Sakura-chan! Didn't I?" the blue eyed male threw himself at his friend with his fist ready to go down on his friend's face. He held the Uchiha pinned by the throat.

Sasuke didn't know the warning, but he could tell he was about to feel it.

"Didn't I?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

****::Konoha City::****

****.  
><strong>**

****.  
><strong>**

The feeling of being the one attending school as a student instead of a teacher, never left him up until the bell rung for lunch break. The Uchiha had gone along with his life in this unknown place, attempting to make the best out of it. He didn't know how to teach, not at all. But upon reaching his classroom that morning, Sasuke discovered numerous notes relating to future lectures. So there he figured he'd just make work for the students out of those and hopefully pick up after the text books to they will have something to do. Thankfully that plan worked out fine, even though most of kids picked out the strange ways in which he taught them the lesson that day. Far slower and less homework, surely nearly all of them were pleased with the results of the awkwardness.

When the lunch period came around he was guided towards the teacher's lounge by Naruto none the less. And the principal to the school - laughable as it was, Sasuke could only smile to himself. Surely the blonde hyperactive man couldn't have the patience, seeing as his history with children wasn't the best. But Sasuke wasn't one to talk either, so he was back to square one in wondering how he even became a teacher himself. And of History to top it off, after all he despised the topic.

"Are you feeling better today?" Naruto questioned the Uchiha with a not so modest smile on his tanned face. He handed the Uchiha a cup of coffee, not missing the way the Uchiha's brows rose in question.

"Perfect"

"That's good," the blonde took a sip of the brew before directing that annoying amused stare back to the other male. "you know, I heard about your little incident yesterday with Sakura-chan"

Sasuke's stoic stare didn't waver. The cup of coffee in his hand only seemed to shift momentarily in his hand as he made himself more comfortable in his seat.

"Can I honestly think that you've ended your relationship with the screeching banshee?"

"No"

Naruto had to quickly shield his mouth from making a bigger mess, he'd sprayed the hot coffee all over his lap, successfully missing Sasuke. He had to take note from now on the Uchiha's bluntness, which he has yet to get used to. Sure, back when they were in school, Naruto ignored the rude comments and snide remarks coming from the egomaniac. But they were young and stupid, thinking the world was as big as the universe. Now that they are older and with responsibilities on their shoulders, Naruto just couldn't keep up with Sasuke's shifty moods.

One moment he was all weepy- that in Sasuke was a strange occasion, but regularly the blonde headmaster noticed that his best friend was stressed out because of his relationship with the banshee. Next moment it was anger- again, all because of the insufferable woman he has for a girlfriend. Later he was tired, depressed all over again, annoyed at everything and everyone even his own shadow. And when Naruto asked him what was going on, his response always included his girlfriend, Karin.

And right now, his reply was that of indifference. It obviously shocked him, since he actually expected Sasuke to start a complaint about the redhead.

Naruto frowned, "What about Sakura-chan?"

"What about her?"

"Why did you kiss her then?" the blonde shouted, becoming more agitated by the second. The Uchiha merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't go thinking that a kiss means anything"

That did it. Naruto abruptly stood from his seat across from him, in his head debating whether to chuck his mug at the crazy man or not. In the end he didn't, only deciding to slam his fist into the hardwood table as hard as he could. Sasuke could of sworn he heard the wood snap under the blonde's fist.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, waiting for his response. Even though the man was by now seething from Sasuke's apathy.

"I guess it's a good thing Sakura-chan is over you for a very long time now. I would of hated to see her all depressed because of you"

They stared at each other for a while longer, until Naruto sighed in defeat.

Dealing with Sasuke was exhausting, extremely tiring.

"Don't do that to Sakura-chan," he muttered softly, avoiding the Uchiha's stare, "I told you before, if you are tired of going out with Karin, then break up with her. But don't get Sakura-chan mixed up with your frustration, it's not her fault you're miserable"

He didn't have to wait for a response from the man, the look in his eyes said it all. Sasuke understood that he's not supposed to play with the woman's feelings and he will do just that.

"I won't do it again"

But somehow Sasuke knew that he would. Deep down he might be happy with how his life is in some points. But not in everything. He was static that his family was alive and well, even if his romantic life was a disaster; his family really did made up for it.

He felt like trash for lying to Naruto. After all, he was Sasuke Uchiha. And Sasuke Uchiha never gives up on what he wants. He wanted Sakura, at least a part of him did. Call it stubbornness, or because he doesn't like to lose. In his mind, having her and his family alive made everything complete. And that maybe this change was a second opportunity to live happy.

A clean slate he had to take advantage of.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

It was the end of the day and Sasuke was feeling mentally and physically drained. He swore that when the time came he would quit this job of a teacher and move into something less irritating.

Noisy students all day long really didn't appeal to the Uchiha. Therefore he wondered if this world had a job that was more exiting and less boring. He considered a cop. It was a very nice option at the moment.

He threw his bag over his shoulder and walked out of his now empty classroom with a tired sigh leaving his dried lips. Not being able to drink through the classes in fear those students would begin to rip each others throats any second. He kind of wondered how it was that he ended up with the social rejects and troubled kids. His class was simply not normal in the slightest. Half the time in class he had to keep his watch on a certain group that sat at the very back of the room. Shady students with dyed black hair and rings covering most of their faces. One had a tattoo on the right side of his neck of an intricate design that didn't have any shape at all, but it probably held meaning to the student. That one kid was probably the one commanding the rest of the student group around him, because his glare never left Sasuke even until they had to leave for the end of school day.

He had to rescue a poor student that was being picked on by the same group; that boy reminding him a little of Naruto, since he didn't really take the crap without inflicting some damage himself. Once or twice, Sasuke watched the group throw paper balls at the young kid's bushy head, and both times the victim turned to retaliate.

Aside from bullies, he had to deal with girls. Underage girls that loved to pretend they were older. A few of them sat awkwardly on their seats, lifting their skirts higher than necessary to give their handsome sensei a show.

Of course Sasuke was used to these kind of girls and their antics. He ignored all of them successfully, spoiling the young girls' plans.

Sasuke did really get the worst bunch in school there was.

He rubbed his right temple with his free hand to attempt rid himself of the upcoming headache. His head was pounding, yet he had to remember about the appointment with his mother. Skipping dinner with mom and dad was unacceptable this time around.

Continuing to massage his temple as it began to throb annoyingly, their annoying laughs and shouts were still echoing inside his head, that Sasuke considered pounding his head against the nearest wall until the noises stopped. But that would hurt, and he didn't really want to deal with another headache after he awoke from unconsciousness.

"Sasuke!"

The Uchiha ignored the calling for he knew exactly who it was.

Another annoyingly loud person didn't appeal to him.

"Don't ignore me, teme!"

He was yanked back by the firm hold Naruto took on his jacket, only steadying himself on his feet helped him not fall on his ass right then and there. The man sent his friend a deadly glare after he was released, that goofy smile of his friend irking him further.

"I don't have time for you"

"Harsh," Naruto flinched, fake pout and all, "Geez, and here I just came to let you know that Itachi is upfront waiting for you"

"Hn"

"That's what I get for being such a great friend to you"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He briskly walked down the hall to the stair case that led the fastest way to the main entrance. Meanwhile Naruto tailed after him with his ever lasting list of complains. He even depicted of moments that in all honesty didn't make sense or were humanly possible. And Sasuke should know that much; after all he came from a world that did the impossible for a place like the one he was in now.

"Cold shoulder, ouch!"

"Why don't you just go home?"

Naruto laughed as he patted the man's shoulder, "Have to check that my buddy doesn't go loco again and actually leaves with his bro for their dinner with mum and dad"

"That wont happen again"

Now that he knows where he stands, Sasuke doubted he'll speak without thinking first. Chances are high that his family will send him to the funny farm if he keeps acting strange around them. Or any other person around him for that matter.

"Hey Itachi!" Naruto shouted, waving enthusiastically even though the older Uchiha brother was just three doors away from them.

Itachi waved and smiled in return, it was obvious he was used to the blonde's embarrassing frolics. He met the pair halfway, only to poke his younger brother on the forehead as a greeting.

Annoyed by the action, Sasuke began to notice where Itachi was before he could even greet him back. The door to Sakura's office.

He stared at the open door, just over his brother's shoulder. She wasn't alone.

"Ready to go?"

Sasuke nodded in response, staring back at him.

"Well then I'll leave him to you," the blonde announced, "I got a hot date tonight!"

"Dinner with Kushina-san doesn't count as a date"

"Not with my mother, you teme!"

Both Uchiha brothers sniggered at Naruto's flushed angry yet embarrassed face. With no other witty reply, the blonde left them standing there.

"Hold on a sec," Itachi ran back to Sakura's office, and Sasuke had to hold himself back from even following after him. He heard her laugh out loud, along with his brother and another man that sounded awfully familiar.

Yet he stood frozen beside the door, unable to go after Itachi. He didn't want to see her yet after what he'd done the day before, but on another note, Sasuke wanted to see who and what was causing her to laugh like that.

Suddenly what Itachi asked him yesterday decided to replay in his head again. Wondering if Sakura was seeing another man. Maybe that other man was in there with her. Maybe it was Itachi.

Sasuke felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach, like vile rising and clogging his throat enabling him to swallow. The nasty sensation that alerted him to realize that she probably had someone else now.

Sasuke didn't like it one bit. He didn't even like to think the rosette had someone else beside her rather than himself. That plan of his to have everything suddenly crumbled beneath him.

'_You're over thinking,' _he thought to himself, attempting to calm his nerves, _'it's probably just a friend'_

But what about Itachi? Surely he didn't ask about Sakura's relationship status for nothing.

"I'll talk to you guys later, gotta rush to my parent's house before they wonder what happened to us"

The young Uchiha froze in place when Itachi walked out, suit case in one hand and his blazer in the other. After waving one last time to the pair inside, he turned towards his younger brother so they could head home.

"Dad will be pissed if we–"

"Tomorrow is Kisame's bar inauguration. Don't forget!"

Sakura shouted from behind them, sounding a little too excited. Itachi turned and gave them a face that clearly questioned why she would even say that. That, he could remember, Uchiha Itachi was never late for anything.

"I don't forget anything"

"If I had a penny for every time you say that"

At the sound of the new voice, Sasuke had to turn. The sight before him not at all pleasant.

"That hurts you know…"

He couldn't register anything they said after that. For the only thing he could focus on, was Sakura's hand entwined tightly with Sasori's. What left an unpleasant taste in his mouth was that instead of shying away, Sakura returned the kiss the red head had given her.

On the lips.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

He was absent throughout the entire trip to their parent's house.

Perhaps he was doing something bad, because before he knew they were outside what appeared to be the place and Itachi was scolding him for touching something.

Sasuke grumbled incoherently when his brother slapped his hand away from the door lock, that smack had left a red mark on his hand, slowly shaping into four lined fingers.

"What's wrong with you?" Itachi asked him, removing his seat belt in the process. "we're here already, don't act weird in front of mother. She's worried about you as it is"

"I'll be fine"

"You better"

They hopped off the car, Itachi holding a box of what smelled like a cake. Too sweet actually for Sasuke's liking. Perhaps he was staring for too long, for Itachi told him what was there exactly.

"They like chocolate cake, that one shop by the train station in Ookami Ave" the older brother took a quick whiff of the nauseating sweet aroma. Seeing how his brother was wincing at the package, Itachi waved if in front of his brother's face, "I personally like the strawberry shortcake. It's sweeter than this one and the cream is delicious"

"It smells disgusting"

Itachi couldn't hold back his loud bark of laughter at the funny faces his younger brother was making. He always enjoyed torturing his little brother when it came to the foods he disliked.

It only took them one set of knocks to have the happy Uchiha mother nearly tear the door open for her babies. The short lady with long wavy dark hair stood on the other side of the open door with open arms and a broad smile showing her pearly white teeth to her boys. It was Itachi the first who responded to her open bubbly attitude, throwing his arms around the woman's smaller frame, he squeezed the Uchiha matriarch carefully enough as to not damage the dessert in hand.

"My baby, look at you!" she squealed into her son's chest, "you're too skinny my boy. Have you been eating well?"

"Yes mother" Itachi replied with a smile. He stepped aside so she could greet her other son who was by now frozen on spot on the second step to the front portico. With shaky feet he took the last steps until he was right in front of his mother.

Sasuke knew the smile he tried to display was an awkward one, still his mother pulled him in for a hug like nothing mattered. This was what he would call a bear hug.

"My other baby!" she pulled him back so she could stare into his eyes, "I'm glad you didn't bring that awful girl with you"

"I – wont bring her around again"

"Good" Mikoto beamed happily. She threw her arm around her eldest son's arm and guided them both inside the house, where the smell of mother's dinner was the strongest. Sasuke could smell the fish and other delicious foods his mother probably spent all day making.

When they went inside the kitchen they met with a sneaky Fugaku roaming around in the fridge. He had no time to put the piece of tart back in, he met the dangerous glare of his wife plus the amused snickers of his older son.

"You just couldn't wait, now could you dear?"

The man gaped at her, "a little snack wouldn't hurt"

"It would spoil your dinner! Now sit down, the family is complete now"

"Tch"

Sasuke didn't see it coming when his father pat him hard on the back, that is until he had to put his arms in front of him to stop himself from falling on his face.

"Glad that you've made it"

"Aa"

Sasuke had never seen his father smile, but when Fugaku smirked at his son's reply, he couldn't help the swelling of his chest. Or the sudden stinging in his eyes.

Almost immediately he realized he was about to cry, so not too smartly Sasuke slapped himself on the face over his eyes to stop them. They turned to him in surprise, holding back their laughs when they saw his face and the red hand print now becoming redder before their eyes.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"F–Fly" He felt his entire face burn up when Mikoto began giggling.

This was obviously not how he wanted to be in front of his mother. If he could only go back in time, he wouldn't make a fool of himself again.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_To Be Continued…_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N:** I'm sorry to have burst any bubbles (because some thought Itachi was the one intended for Sakura) I thought that Sasuke already held a huge grudge against Itachi and that one more problem wouldn't help the cause. Sasori however is what I'd call "neutral", for he would be a rival. All Itachi works as is a wingman.


End file.
